The Tome of Kress
by The Forgotten Lord
Summary: Ever Found a Book thats words seemed to echo a story that was unwritten, What if in this book was the power too not only tell a story but also affect reality. This is the Story of The Tomes as Told by Kress. and Lived by the titans.
1. From Prince to Wanderer

I Don't Own TT or Batman or anything Refered to in this fic and this disclaimer applys to all chapters and if you sue me I am entitled to 10,000 US Dollers from the ones doing the sueing.

"Welcome to my home, it's not much I know but you didn't come here for the comforts you came to hear my story."

The figure walked over to a chair and pulled it back offering you a seat. You walk over to the seat and sit down in the comfortable chair.

The figure walks in the dark room and lights a match lighting the candles near the book cases, he looked through the cases and pulled out an older looking book. He walks over and sits down in the seat across from you and lights the last candle with a match.

He opens the book and you see that there are some red bloodstains in the book and on its cover.

The person looks at you eye to eye and the looks back down as he start to read.

"I am Kressand'r, High Prince of Tamaran."

"This is my story, unabridged and told as it happened. All of the blanks filled in."

"I grew up alone, I was not a happy person, in truth I was unable to fly because I never felt joy or peace and in truth it never came to me, and I was their son but yet not. They did not care for me that much, but I never cared."

"I still remember my past I was only Year older then her but I understood my own tongue and that of my people."

------------------------

Lorand'r walked down the hall of the palace his anger seeming to seep from him, _"What are they thinking? They are breaking tradition just because he can't fly."_ He walked into the Royal Chambers "Myand'r, brother are you seeking to destroy us? First, agreeing to allow the Citadel to pass through our space and now, not allowing your own son to ever hold the throne?"

Myand'r glared, "If we followed the traditions with the Citadel entering our space we'd have been destroyed... Driven off of the face of Tamaran." to this Lorand'r sneered slightly "We'd have won in the end, X'Hal protects those that don't bend to threats." Lorand'r continued, his tone darkening. "They will want more and more until we ourselves are slaves."

With this Lorand'r walked to the door. "What of Kressand'r?" Lorand'r asked his brother.

"He has shown no talents as far as the Tamaranian traits are shown, I doubt X'Hal will protect him..."

With that Lorand'r left the room.

------------------------

It came in the night as a comet in the sky, the first moon the first daughter of my parents was born Blackfire who's name is Komand'r in Tamaran, who I though would be the First Princess and the future queen, she was a strong child. I was two years older then her and was to be responsible for her care and well being as her older brother, she was also unable to fly but we were friends.

Some time later when we where a little older.

------------------------

"You sure you want to continue?" Kressand'r asked his sister Komand'r "It'd be awful if I had to jump down a cliff to save you from a Krebsha (1)."

She glared, "SHUT UP!" She half yelled, charging him, throwing a hard punch into him. He however only shrugged it off; he was used to worse under their teacher Lorand'r.

He got into a fighting stance he had learned. "Ready." Kressand'r stated.

Komand'r attacked him throwing waves of punches at him that he blocked, "I'm not going to help you sneak into the Crystal Cave." he said stopping a punch as it came, flipping her over him. "You will help me if I win this..." she stated. "There are a lot of crystals that might allow you to fly there and also might give our energy a boost." She threw more kicks into him getting a little ticked that he was blocking every move she made. "Really? I won't be apart of this." She punched into him again throwing starbolts. _"Me, able to fly, to use energies that I ave skill with? She and I are almost even strength but my technique is better so I have this fight, unless."_ He continued to block her assaults until she saw he was blocking higher and higher she tried to gain ground she grinned and charged into his gut slamming him backwards out of the circle that they had drawn as there Ring.

"I Win, Again. That's the Second time I've beaten you this week, Your getting Softer Brother." to this Kressand'r lowered his head "I'm a man of my word, I'll do it, I'll help you." he said sadly at his defeat and so they left.

Kressand'r looked at the path ahead a Barron rock land "This is our path, Long and Rocky." with that he ran ahead with His sister in tow.

------------------------

So we continued on nether of us aware that we where taking a test that was too much for us to handle.

We had gone on for days Running and hunting to survive, our parents if they where seeking us never found us because we never saw them.

------------------------

They reached the cave in silence. **_"YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" _**A voice roared out as they entered **_"YOU WILL SUFFER! YOU WILL KNOW PAIN AND YOU WILL DIE!"_** He looked over to his sister who continued on "Did... Did you hear that?" he asked he slightly scared sounding. "Hear what?" she asked almost laughing.

They entered the Crystal room where he took off his cloak as it was too hot in there for it, There where Huge Rivers of Crystals of different color. **_"SHE WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!" _**Crystals started to lift out of the river forming into a Creature Obsidian on color with two Purple Gyms for the eyes. It rose up a massive 8 feet tall compared to the under 4 foot tall siblings, It attacked Komand'r before she had even turned around when Kressand'r leaped into her kicking her out of the way barely saving her from being Pierced to death by its sharp Fists she turned fast blasting the thing her energy only absorbing into it.

It ran at her thrusting its fists at her in vein her dodging to the side barely while Kressand'r leaped onto its back punching into it as hard as he was able, His fists did minor damage while it attacked at her, realizing it wasn't going to work attacking its back he leaped in front of it mid strike dodging its blow while Komand'r went around to the other side and attacked it.

It swung at Kressand'r while he tried to dodge and block but was getting overwhelmed and was getting backed into a black crystal river. "GO FOR THE EYES!" he yelled charging the creature while Komand'r Dodged its attempts to dislodge her from its back. **_"THAT WON'T KILL ME, I WILL WIN THIS BATTLE AND YOU WILL BE MINE LITTLE WARRIOR!" _**He gritted his teeth dodging to its back "WHO ARE YOU!" the creature laughed in his mind **_"I AM THE EMBODYMENT OF ALL THAT YOU ARE, I AM YOU, YOUR ALTER EGO YOUR SHUNNED HALF!"_** The Dark Creature Shouted into his mind.

Komand'r Dodged as spikes shot from it almost Impaling her "Who are you Talking too?" she asked attacking its head, Without warning its head turned towards her its purple eye crystals shooting out piercing into her lower ribs knocking her off of it two fist sized crystals imbedded in her body.

"SISTER!" Kressand'r yelled charging the creature waves of rage empowering him, He charged the creature him and it landing in the River of Obsidian Emerald, He screamed out in agony as the pressure started to almost crush him, The pain racked his entire body inside and out the crystal tearing into him to his vary core, his screams suffocated A black tide entering his mouth and lungs seaming to burst them, he blacked out instantly after under the crushing black tide. **_"Forever you shall weald my eyes and I your dreams."_**

Kressand'r woke up next to the river His memories rushed him of his fall and agony then of before that his sister who had been wounded. He got up and realized he was uninjured the wounds he had received had already scarred his body. Looking around are ran through the cave going up the river until he found his cloak that he had thrown off during the battle. He grabbed it wrapping himself in it; he looked farther ahead and saw his sister almost dead.

He ran to her form on the ground and started to check her wounds, the crystals where gone but she was bleeding badly "brother..." she whispered hearing him "I'm here." he whispered to her trying to hire the tears in his green eyes, She turned her hear opening her now purple eyes "I... I... I don't want... to die." she forced out her wounds bleeding worse. "Shhh, You won't." he said taking and shredding his cloak wrapping her wounds tightly to stop the bleeding, he picked her up and ran out of the cave towards civilization.

------------------------

And so I carried her for a week at least her will to strong to die, along the way before she woke I had killed a Kodo (2) and used its meat to feed us and its hide to keep us warm had been spared.

It came in the week I never Tired or rested once, never sleeping. But time passed and soon I was at our home the Royal Palace of Tamaran.

------------------------

"HELP HER PLEASE?" Kressand'r Yelled at the medics it had been almost two days sense she last awoke, He had arrived there in animal skins and his outfit was destroyed and most of it was wrapped around his sisters wound. One of the medics turned to him "We will do what we can, you did a good job wrapping her wounds; she has a good chance." the word good chance stressed him for it meant that she also might not live and that worried him. "Please don't die..." he whispered to her as she was carried off.

For days he waited next to her bed no sign of her getting better, He was feeling down for it was his fault for not stopping her and worse he had put her on the creatures back, thought of this sort assailed his mind as sat there bitterly never sleeping.

------------------------

I don't remember how much time had past sense then but I had not slept in 2 weeks and always I had been worried for her.

Then my uncle Lorand'r had arrived back from a battle against the Torms.

------------------------

"You knew better and had thrown that fight." Lorand'r punched through Kressand'r's guard and hit him in the gut. "You almost killed your sister when you, her older brother were supposed to protect her." He threw another punch that Kressand'r dodged it almost seeming to slow down when Lorand'r punched; to this Lorand'r slammed his fist sideways into his neck knocking him to the ground. "You failed to protect her and now she may die." Kressand'r looked up at him "She won't die, She is too strong to die in a bed..." to this Lorand'r slammed him into the dirt knocking him out and left.

Kressand'r wandered around in the blackness **_"So you came, boy, she like you lived and has a gift she will find when she is older." _**Kressand'r Yelled into the darkness "I DESTROYED YOU, YOU ARE DEAD, A PHANTOM IN MY HEAD NOTHING MORE!" to this the creature only laughed **_"Really, I am not a Creature of that cave I only awoke there in you, I have Given you my Eyes and Reflexes and Spared you from disillusion and gave her your sleeping energies to save her." _**Kressand'r glared, this creature was not good and it felt dark. **_"And in trade your Soul gave me form and the World of your Dreams."_** The creature was silent **_"Sleeping now only hinders the regenerative energies your sister gets, you need to wake up." _**Kressand'r Yelled out into the darkness "WHO ARE YOU?" The creature responded **_"I am the Spirit of you. I am your ever learning soul combined with the Essence of the River of Obsidian Emerald, Chosen to bestow the river onto you." _**Without warning Kressand'r Awoke, he got himself up and ran to the medical office. He looked down at his sister and took her hand into his and waited for her to get better.

------------------------

She got better in the week after and life went back to normal except her eyes instead of green where now purple but other then that she was unchanged and remarkably unscarred, me however remained silent about the happenings and told her we where lucky to survive.

The year passed slowly and I was again blessed with another sister her name was Starfire whose name was Koriand'r in Tamaran and she was talented in her parents eyes and as such we grew together for several years until her sixth birthday when it was time to test us as for who was to be the ruler, I was not in the match as I had proven myself unworthy as I was now 8 and unable to fly or even shoot a good starbolt let alone do any damage with them, so it was my place to watch. I was angry then because I was able enough to stand against my sisters I was a better fighter then my sister and it was at least my right to fight then but my father only saw me as weak. It was my right and there Duty to at least let me compete, But Lorand'r managed to talk Myand'r and Luand'r into letting my sister Komand'r compete and for that at least I was grateful.

------------------------

"TODAY THE HEIR OF THE TAMARANIAN THRONE WILL BE CHOSEN." Called out the herald over the arena, The crowds remained silent as was tradition as the two princess' exited the waiting chamber of the arena both holding staffs, this was the first challenge to fight off a horde of Krebsha. Kressand'r knew this one was up for the grabs as both of his sisters where strong and they both knew how to fight well.

The sky was an almost Crimson Orange as the Sun beat down a consistent 160 degrees on the arena they faced each other "Sister lets do our best." Koriand'r said "You won't beat me." responded Komand'r as they watched the gate open and the Krebsha beasts pour out.

The beasts attacked them there Razor claws and teeth gnashing at them with venom, one creature leaped at Komand'r who aimed her staff stabbing the end of it into its mouth killing it when the staffs end pierced the other side of its neck, Two other creatures attacked Koriand'r who flew up shooting starbolts into them not as effective as the staff in the neck but it drove them back.

Koriand'r flew into the creatures smashing in ones head with her staff while Komand'r fended off two more, the waves of them kept coming and more and more came out until they where on the last wave.

"They are indeed good competitors, they are even on the killing blows." stated Lorand'r to Kressand'r who has lost count examining the styles of combat. "That's why I have been training them, back in your youth you and Komand'r made the mistake of getting attacked by one," that was not one of the best memories he had, As it so happened that was before the cave when him and his sister where sparring and they accidentally stumbled into one on the hunt, He has saved Komand'r but he bore scars from it and still remembered the pain of there venom. "We have improved a lot then..." he smirked at the memory now, even if it had hurt him and his sister Komand'r had a bond that was forged in battle and unbreakable.

The last wave came out and attacked them as the Princess' dodged and weaved the attacks destroying the creatures one by one until they where all gone.

"There is no clear Victor for this fight." Luand'r whispered to her Husband Myand'r "Indeed our daughters are talented, then the tests will continue." she nodded looking fondly at there youngest daughter Koriand'r whom they had given the name meaning Starfire out of love for her. "THE SECEND ROUND WILL BEGIN." yelled Myand'r the King of Tamaran.

------------------------

So we traveled into the Barren Lands where the Second Trial, A Race was to be held, it was the second in a three part trial.

I however knew that was not fair, Starfire was able to fly.

------------------------

They ran through the starting gate a shower of hot rain pouring down degrading into steam in the 160 degree sun, they made there way along the barren wasteland and Koriand'r flew into the sky but Komand'r had a few secrets and she ran across the barren land going into a cave she knew went past the finish line, and even on foot she knew that Koriand'r had to resist the winds and storms, if she hurried she'd pass her sister and make the entrance in two days, there where no rules as too how you got there as long as you used no technology to reach the end.

------------------------

So my sisters went for days Starfire flying resisting the winds and Blackfire following the lower caverns.

I don't know what had happened much but they had gone to the gates and where almost neck in neck.

------------------------

Koriand'r flew towards the gate it had been a rough flight but she had made it intact and her sister was nowhere in sight.

Komand'r ran through the caves coming out ahead to a scene she did not like there where no storms which meant her sister would be faster then her and was as she suspected only a little ways behind her. She ran as hard as she was able, her sister gaining fast on her in the sky.

Koriand'r looked on in surprise when she saw her sister ahead of her and flew on as fast as she was able to.

Komand'r felt the thrill of the competition and as Starfire passed her slightly she managed to get into flight pressing on hard and they both went through the gate.

They both went through the gate almost identical speeds but Starfire was only a few inches ahead of her when they passed through.

The waiting crowd erupted into cheers over the races finish, none of them expected Koriand'r and Komand'r to almost tie and it made them realize that both where strong but only one would in the end inherit the throne.

Kressand'r ran forward to his sisters and grabbed them both one at a time into a hug, He had been worried about Koriand'r and the storm and also about Komand'r in the caves but he knew not to interfere. "I'm glad you both made it..." He walked with them back into the arena. "The last match is at hand, You two will fight each other until one of you is unconscious or a winner in obvious." he smiled, something he rarely did. "This will happen after you two are rested from your race, Come I will get you some food." He said as he and his sisters with him as he went to the main eating chambers.

The chambers where massive with fire pits built into the table and on them where cooking Kodo meat and an odd assortment of fish.

They sat down and started to dig into there food while Kressand'r looked at the sky, "Whoever looses this will be thrown into the wars to be trained as a War Leader." when he said this both girls stopped eating for a second "Are you Serious?" asked Koriand'r who had finished her first serving. "I am..." he said looking at the stars feeling a longing to wander."I wonder will it be the Torms or the Gordainiens." Blackfire said digging into her second helping. "It will most likely be the Gordainiens, Father and Mother would never let you be seen by the Torms." Kressand'r looked at the night sky and walked towards the arena his sisters ate there last bites and followed.

"This will be you two, one on one against each other." Kressand'r said stepping out into the light of the moons "I will call the battles end when there is a clear winner." he looked at them eye to eye "No weapons except the Battle staff are allowed." The arena broke into a cheer when the three came out. Kressand'r shouted "THIS IS THE FINAL CHALLANGE, A FIGHT BETWEEN THE PRINCESS' AS WAS DECREED BY X'HAL GENERATIONS AGO." Both sisters felt on edge like they where being watched. "LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" yelled Kressand'r before flipping 20 feet away leaving two staffs where he was standing.

The girls looked at each other eye to eye nether willing to give in, Komand'r made the advance grabbing her staff and swinging it at Koriand'r who in turn dodged low grabbing her staff and swing back, To this Komand'r flipped back avoiding the blow twisting to the left she threw a stab in at Koriand'r who blocked thrusting her blow up taking flight throwing a triple kick at Komand'r. This was blocked on Komand'r's arms and she flew upwards with the block pushing her sister into the air before turning her staff and striking upwards at Koriand'r who dodged it and threw a starbolt into Komand'r sending her into the ground her rolling backwards then onto her feet, when she regained her footing she threw 20 starbolts at Koriand'r who blocked with her staff but at last second when the 20th ended she was met by Komand'r's staff connecting with her side her falling to the ground from the thrown staff, Komand'r seeing her opening was slim ran in kicking Koriand'r's staff out of her hand then threw a punch at her face which was blocked on Koriand'r's wrists, Koriand'r thirst her sister back shooting starbolts at her, Komand'r started flipping back grabbing her staff charging her energy across it propelling a wave of starbolts into Koriand'r was sent flying back.

Pain was what Koriand'r felt but she forced herself to get past it as she put one of her feet to the ground forcing herself up and running at Komand'r her eyes A green blaze energy in her hand, Komand'r was hit in the chest and gut over and over sending her into the arena wall, she felt tormenting pain but forced herself past it pushing herself off of the wall and her eyes instead of glowing green started to glow purple and she then shot purple starbolts at Starfire charging her grabbing both the staffs of the ground rushed her and slammed them into her sister knocking her onto the ground aiming the ends at Starfire's exposed neck.

Kressand'r leaped forward and seeing the winner took Komand'r and pulled her back to stop her in her battle rage from hurting her sister, "Its over you won." he said to her who spun striking at the who got knocked back her flipped pack landing in his feet then he charged her grabbing her hands and holding her hand from moving "SISTER ITS OVER!" he yelled at he who after a second stopped struggling and let her hands fall to her side, "I'm sorry for attacking you." she finally said after a second.

------------------------

I remember clearly the looks on the faces of my father and mother that even if she won the fight she lost the crown because of her bloodlust.

I had called out Blackfire's Victory in battle but was certain she had lost the crown.

I also remember Lorand'r's look from his eyes I was able to tell that he thought that Blackfire deserved the crown but I knew better and that's when it all fell apart.

The next day the Future queen was Announced and Starfire was named queen and Embittered Blackfire Disliked her sister and they started to Argue more and be less like sister, I knew I had too get involved

------------------------

"Komand'r, Koriand'r Sisters I called you here too settle out differences, what's past is past." Koriand'r looked sad about the fact she was fighting but Komand'r shot back "At least SHE wasn't cheated out of the crown. I won that battle by a huge margin." Starfire glared at her "I Won the race fair too, It was EVEN!" Kressand'r stepped up too them "Shhh, This will solve nothing There are two reasons One why you where not and one why she was." they both looked at him "Koriand'r was chosen because of her efforts and never loosing control, You however where not chosen because you lost control and almost killed your sister also that made Lorand'r have too say you where suited to join me and him in the War on the Torms." They both looked shocked "Your going to the war?" Koriand'r asked him to whom he only nodded, "I and Komand'r are and we will be Victorious." Komand'r looked at him and nodded. "We are leaving tonight and we must leave on good terms or else we may die in our regrets." they nodded to him.

Lorand'r who was walking overheard what was said by Kressand'r _"Maybe it was him who was supposed to be the heir." _he thought too himself walking in "Kressand'r, Komand'r we are leaving shortly for the war you two will be under my command." he stated turning and walking out "Don't get her killed." he stated to Kressand'r who looked down and silently cursed himself.

------------------------

And so I, My Sister Blackfire and My Uncle left for The Torm War one of us never to return.

I knew inside that Blackfire had not Forgiven Starfire for getting the Crown but at least they weren't hurting each other.

Years and many battles passed like Rain across the Terathi Mountain's and that was that until our battle with the Torm Champion.

------------------------

A now 14 year Old Kressand'r stood battle chain in hand Facing a Champion of the Torms, his enemy laughed drawing his blade "_You will be the first to die._" his enemy hissed at him charging slashing at Kressand'r who twisted out of the way spinning his chain at the Torm who dodged it throwing stabs at him with the large blade. Kressand'r was not as fast as his enemy and managed to barely miss being cleaved in half but getting a deep cut on his side.

Komand'r ran down the hall towards the battle _"I have to hurry or he won't live."_ she again tried to take flight but the ships dampeners stopped her from flying so she Ran.

Kressand'r blocked the mighty Torms Blows and was being driven back to the wall which he was trying to avoid he ducked another slash only to be met with a knee to the face sending him flying back, The Torm walked up to him aiming the blade of the sword down is stabbed only to be thrown aside by Lorand'r who attacked him throwing starbolts and charging in thrusting his fist into him the Torm leaped back dodging the blow and slashed at Lorand'r who blocked the blade with the flat of his hand and charged in throwing multiple attacks at the Torm. The Torm responded not by blocking but attacking back slashing again and getting his ribs cracking on the impact but he managed to cut into Lorand'r's wrist cutting off his right hand before getting attacked by Komand'r who had arrived.

Lorand'r gasped in pain but pulled himself up making a starbolt in his left hand burning the wound closed then attacking, he however was cut off by three guards that leaped in front of him; he readied to face them.

Komand'r attacked the Torm Champion and twisted to the side as he slashed the blade missing by mere inches, She threw kicks into it that it let hit, the Torm laughed at the lack of damage her blows had before thrusting its arm down striking the Tamaran girl back, Komand'r flew back only to be caught by Kressand'r who spoke lowly "No one will take my sister away from me again." He ran forward his eyes flashing black; his fists hit the metal of blade shattering it at its base. Kressand'r attacked but the creature dodged him striking his back with his fist.

Lorand'r almost was a blur fighting the honor guard spinning, blocking and weaving out of there attacks and striking in return but they went giving any ground and where not losing focus.

In the dark of Kressand'r's mind the darkness from the cave came forth into him the same pain when he fell into the River of Obsidian Emerald washed over him screaming out in pain.

The Torm leaped forward to finish of its pray, Kressand'r stood up his eyes Glowing Emerald Green with Black white.

Kressand'r watched as the Torm attacked but it seemed to almost go in slow motion and he saw the fist strike heading towards him but found that his body was only slightly faster then the Torm, He dodged it grabbing its arm and lifting it off the ground threw it back it flipping and landing on its feet, It attacked again shooting lightning from its arms the bolts seeming to slowly crawl from its arms to him, Kressand'r ran forward stepping between the shocks leaping into its chest thrusting his fist into it sending it flying away in pain but even as it flew through the air he charged it before it even landed he had thrust his fist into the same spot that Lorand'r had hit his fist digging into the Torm's broken ribs driving them through the Torm's heart. When it landed on the ground he himself felt a wave of nausea hit him as all of his energy left him and the last he saw was the face of his sister looking on in amazement before he blacked out.

Komand'r looked on in shock he had single handedly defeated the Torm Champion and saved her but as she went to get up she was attacked by three of the Torm Guards and she fled leading these three away from her brother.

The halls where narrow but she knew that she had to get away, She ran and found the escape bay she ran into one of the escape shells and too her dismay the Pod Ejected.

Lorand'r killed the last Guard and ran forward picking up Kressand'r and Running out the door entering a different escape bay then the one that Blackfire was in, this one was meant for the commanders because these ones cloaked, He ran into one of the cloak pods and it ejected.

Komand'r looked out the little view visor to see the ship behind her explode. She looked around and saw in horror the docked ship there boarding craft get destroyed in the shockwave and no pods leave. She looked at the floor and felt overwhelmed by sadness her only friends where dead on that ship. "I will not return too Tamaran until it is time for me too take over, this won't happen again."

------------------------

And so time passed I Remember waking up in an almost panicked frenzy trying to find my sister when Lorand'r told me that she had died on the ship, I had cried that day, everything I swore to her Protecting her, Saving her and even offering my own life to the force within me had not saved her and I had only one thing left.

I shortly after left the War and started to look over Starfire feeling only the ease that time can provide someone who is grieving.

But the Citadel Came in massive numbers driving us back; surrounding our world Demanding our Submission and Servitude, Now it was too late for negotiations and we where trapped on our last world.

The Citadel Came and Took Starfire away to destroy the people of Tamaranian's Moral and said I would be taken after her.

------------------------

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" yelled Kressand'r as his sister was being drug from her parents "KORIAND'R!" he screamed but was passed and watched as the ship took off "sister..." he whispered to himself "not again, why, where is the protection of X'Hal?" he knelt in sorrow.

------------------------

Days passed before it was my time to be taken to the Gladiator Pits of Tren'nor

------------------------

The Citadel Guards came and grabbed Kressand'r who had been chained up and started to drag him away, He unlike his Sister was not crying but glaring at his parents the ones who sacrificed him and his last sister to these creatures "Goodbye, son." said Luand'r his mother, his father was unable to speak. He glared at his father "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH!" The Guards tried to drag him but was being pulled by him even with them holding the chains "I DESPISE THE BOTH OF YOU, YOU SOLD OUR LIVES!" instead of them running both of his parents started to cry "I AM YOUR SUN NO LONGER IM AM NOW KRESS, AND YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" the guards both pounded him in the back of the head knocking him out and carrying him off.

------------------------

For Two Years I fought in the Gladiator Pits until one of the Green Lanterns came and freed the slaves of this planet and I left with them and so life continued me swearing never to return to Tamaran.

And so I traveled the galaxy looking for any signs of my Sister but found no signs of her until I heard a Citadel Prison Barge Crashed over earth so I took a long two year journey to earth.

You may wonder how old I was when I reached Earth. I was 17 and my sisters' they'd be 16 and 15.

The Ship Landed it was a Cargo Barge for hauling less then savory goods but I had little choice, as it was outlawed to travel to earth.

And so I looked at the Human City of Gothem and so I walked into the city my future ahead of me.

AN's:

1 A Kreshba Is a fanged Raptor like Creture that is more venomized then a Cobra.

2 If you don't get what a Kodo is you never played Warcraft games

Please Read and Review and next chapter is already being edited.


	2. The Manor of The Bat

**A/N: "Dialog" like that is spoken in Tamaranian.**

**I Don't own Batman or Teen Titans, If i did there would be season 6 coming out fast.**

"Welcome back, I guess you are here to listen to more of my journey." Kress says to you, "Have a seat, this is a chapter long in the telling" Kress says, moving a hand and pulling you up a seat.

You notice that the room is darker and the book is already sitting on the table opened to the second chapter.

Kress steps across from you sitting and with the candle only illuminating the book begins to tell his tale.

"I had recently landed just outside of Gothem City alone and as such I had no choice but to explore onwards and hope that I'd somehow find information about my sister in a land where I didn't know the language."

------------------------

Kress walked across the road that led to the city, his footsteps fast as he was trying to make haste, he may have had a dark outfit on and his features hidden but he stuck out like a wolf amongst lambs. " How much longer? " he muttered to himself as the road went on and on.

After an hour of walking he had entered the city, the galactic guide he carried has said that humans where in a bronze age where the sword ruled and there was no electricity. The book was outdated, he realized looking around, but customs rarely changed and to live amidst such people he'd need money, but that was a task for after he had his bearings.

Kress' eyes narrowed as he felt the cylinder of a gun put to his back, "Hay F--ka give me yo money!" the person whispered, Kress turned slowly examining this 6'3 figure that was towering over him. _"Interesting, a physique like that and he holds a ranged weapon to me, and that did sound like a threat whatever he said, plus he is definitely no planet guard." _Kress' eyes gleamed " Hands off fool or I shall break you. " he muttered in Tamaranian, in a low voice,

"What you little f--ka, you gi--" the thug was interrupted by a thumb to the back of his head from a guy in a black outfit with a cowl and mask who leaped off just as quick as he came. _" So there are warriors here that are strong. Interesting. "_

------------------------

You looked at Kress in the eye for a second the candle seeming to fail in illuminating his face that was close enough to be seen in the full light.

He got up and walked to the window closing it thunder resonating a second later.

Kress walks over to the table once more the candlelight now flickering across the walls.

"Shall we continue?"

1. Yes, Keep reading

2. No, Close the Book I had enough for now (Close the Fic).

"Yes, keep reading." You say looking at the book that seemed so far from done.

Kress sits back down across from you, and continues to read.

"It was clear to me then that this person was one of the people that held the city together. This Batman, as they call him, fought and delivered justice to the city that needed it. I however cared not for this because I did not think I was going to stay after getting my sister off of this planet." he turned the page "I was wrong."

"Police sirens seemed to blare a lot during the nights of the city and the light seemed to avoid the corners, it was a sleepless night me wandering, a mask to hide a corrupt and dark world that festered onwards too the doom one themselves or there pray." he scrolled his finger to a water spot on the page. "The first day, I went by a bin containing litter and in it I found this empty book riddled with an unwritten story."

------------------------

Kress looked up into the sky it was raining slightly when an object in a bin filled with soggy paper caught his eye, walking over he lifted it out of the bin and looked at a few of the pages non existent words seemed to leap out too him and when he listened he heard not the rain of earth but of Tamaran, his own memories seemed to leap forth into his mind when he stared.

Bruce Wayne looked at the figure from his park bench his hunt last night as batman leaving him no time to investigate this person who was dressed in a large brown holocaust cloak.

A raindrop fell landing in the empty page Kress was looking at, the drop seemed to fall as normal but to him it was louder to his senses then gunfire, he closed the book and sat down on the bench and looked into the window of a machine shop that had monitors flashing vague and some fake images of the person he saw last night.

**_" We are being watched, this person has been here a lot, his energies are around this place, when he comes here later follow him and don't be spotted, he will show us our path. "_** Kress' inner voice spoke into his mind, rarely did it speak and when it did it always saved him.

Bruce felt like he was being watched by this stranger and didn't like it, but as he went to say hi to the person and investigate his target got up and left, _"Without me Gothem is falling back into its old pattern. I have to stay here instead of with the Justice League."_ Wayne thought to himself walking off.

------------------------

"Days of cat and mouse followed, roles reversing, I'd watch him from corners and he'd see me and then he'd watch me and I'd spot him, but always I avoided direct contact but as time went on I realized that this person was in fact an heir to a fortune, and lived in an estate in Gothem and that in itself interested me." Kress continued the storm outside getting worse a cold chill echoing the room.

------------------------

Kress ran through the night, he had heard the sirens and knew that the manor would be empty so he ran his Tamaranian eyes seeing the places where sensors and cameras where hidden, **_" We must hurry the night is half done but his place is well guarded from intruders, there are heat seeking, night vision, trip lasers, alarms and touch sensors... "_** Kress glared from the tree top _" How will I do this? not even my eyes can see hidden energies. _" He listened **_"Feel with your senses, you cannot fly but you are in tune with energy enough, close your eyes and I shall grant you the ability to see energy and sound."_** He closed his eyes and under his eyelids he started to see sound echoing off of the terrain, the earth itself seemed to pulse with a life the slight vibrations of energy on certain parts of the manor. Kress grinned leaping down but when he landed his own landing that made hardly a sound almost blinded him with a flash of sensory overload. _"It's too sensitive!" **"No its not, you are sneaking and need to see in a way that will show you your path and move lightly enough that you don't overload yourself, when you do this you will go unheard your noise echoing the earth and your path on the quieter earth is the one not used. In combat this will be useful against those that are not seen and those that are fast."**_ Kress ran adapting his footfalls so that his eyes didn't flash as he moved, he then ran and seeing a gap leaped over the manor fence he immediately felt the eyes of heat seeking cameras turning his direction his own blood rushing then things seemed too slow even himself as his mind seemed to accelerate.

He ran his heart rushing his blood flowing but he made no sound and leaped up to a closed window, gripping its mantle he propelled himself farther up until he saw a disruption in the energy of a lock in one of the windows. He ran from the windows ledge along the wall making no sound landing on the windowsill. He felt the window pane and saw the energy, he made a starbolt in his hand and let the energies of the lock go through the starbolt, the starbolt slowly went from green to blue and he slowly lifted the window holding the starbolt between the magnetic readers then he slipped his other hand under touching the tabs using his hand as a channel for the energy he lifted the window more and more slipping his other hand in now the window was open both arms channeling the energy then he slipped in and closed the window removing his hand and seeing there was nothing in the room opened his eyes and took in the room.

The room seemed bright after having his eyes shut for almost 5 minutes but it was unlit, it was a storage room of some kind, he opened a box not making a sound and in it saw weapons that where at least 200 years old, he closed his eyes and went to leave **_"Wait, some of the weapons here are strong enough for Tamaranian use, and far older then some of the other stuff." _**He slowly opened another box in it was a pair of Kama _"No."_ He moved on to the next and the next until he sensed an odd energy from one box, he reached over and opened it slowly **_"Look at it with your other eyes." _**Kress closed his eyes and looked at it resonated an odd energy that seemed to be what was disrupting the lock and its shape didn't resonate at all. **_"That is the weapon, it's made of one element of metal: Dark Iron, and it is roughly 20 feet long and an inch wide."_** Kress took the chain in his hand it was heavy for a chain _"200 pounds altogether."_ He looked under it and saw a 1 foot diameter gleaming 4 point shuriken with a little hook in the middle that fit the chain. **_"An odd weapon that only those of supreme reflex, strength and coordination would be able to master, a weapon we will be able to use with some time and practice."_** He nodded taking it up and wrapped the chain around his waist the star held on his back with the leather holder that was also in the box. _"Odd the chain makes no noise at all…"_ He clanked the chain on itself but the metal didn't let a sound escape it. "**_Let's move on, morning is only 2 hours off."_** He nodded closing the boxes and putting them back the way they where before left running out of the room not making a noise closing his eyes to watch his environment...

------------------------

"So I went downwards, through rooms and rooms and dodging the butler that was wandering around. I finally came to Bruce Wayne's study."

------------------------

Kress walked in closing the door to the exact same almost closed position it was in when he found it he took the hair that was tied to the nod and put it back leaving no trace of his coming or going. He walked around the room looking at the books his eyes slowly adapting to see them in a way that he was able to read them. _"How? How can I Read these Books written in a different language?" _The inner voice spoke answering his question **_"It is a long lost part of the Tamaran blood, Just as your mouth is able to learn from another on contact your eyes learn from seeing sights meant to communicate. You may not be able to fly but your older blood awakens in you." _**He read some of the covers "Von Gough, Sherlock..." His eyes drifted to a book "The Raven?" He reached over grabbing the book but was assailed by a vision of 4 red eyes glaring at him, he gritted his teeth and just as fast as it came it was gone."**_Interesting, some dark presence is connected to that book."_** He closed his eyes and muck like his book this one seemed connected to someone else, _"I know I might regret this but I'm taking that book, its like the one I found earlier filled with hidden answers waiting for me to write them down." _he took the book and put it away in his traveling satchel which was filled by the two books.

------------------------

At the mention of the book things seemed to get darker in the room the book in front of you and Kress's page turned as if by a breeze that wasn't in the room.

------------------------

The room had no inner security but there was something odd about one of the statue's the wall behind it resonated and there was a circle shape resonation at its feet, whatever that statue was it hid a secret door.

Batman looked up at the sky his night was going well he had stopped the Penguin once again, but the weather was perfect now in the sky was a large bird shaped cloud that came much like the storm that day when he saw the cloaked figure for the first time reading the empty book out of the trash bin. It worried him but there where things he still needed too do, gathering up the stolen money from Penguin's hideout being one of them.

Kress walked slowly down the corridor deep into a cave that sat under the manor, It was deep but when he reached the end of the hall he saw a large computer in the middle, he went to use it but his inner voice stopped him **_"This computer is wired to the security system and there is no way to activate it without triggering some alarm."_** Kress nodded moving on looking in some of the rooms making sure to use his alarm trick on the doors.

He went into a room that had all sorts of weird objects A hat, some odd gear, a few masks and a container of green gas and some bomb shaped dispensers for it he took the vile of gas and looked it _"What is this gas?"_ He thought to himself **_"Release a tiny bit into the air, its not a virus."_** He opened the cap for a split second sniffed the air and immediately felt himself falling over his face muscle's trying to contract and his lungs tightening over and over before his body forced it out. **_"Interesting, Its a gas the causes your lungs to contract and all the muscles on your body to contract, enough of this will pull your face into a smile and cause your heart too stop killing you in a way that looks like you are silently laughing."_** Kress grinned knowing this was a super concentrated batch designed for being copied to make more. _"For it to have any affect on a Tamaranian, it must be affective."_ He took the gas cylinder after opening the panel of its stand and hotwiring its scale to register the canisters weight on it before moving on to the next room.

The next room had several different designs for the bat suit and a few red ones with an R on it meant for a skinnier person, _"So our stalker, Bruce Wayne is that vigilante from that night, Interesting."_ He looked around until he saw a cape that was black and longer then the others, he walked to it looking it had electrically charged gloves next to it, He grinned grabbing it and throwing it on seeing there was no security system on it. He looked at down at himself he then charged a little energy into the cape which expanded into a solid winged shape reminiscent of a bat "An interesting device." He muttered under his breath leaving the room and looking at the computer _"I have 5 minutes to get out of here tops, there's that vehicle." _he thought looking at the batmobile _"But this cave will take 4 minutes to get out of..._" he grinned grabbing the side of the computer removing the panel _"Lets see, board, some sort of enhancers that look protected from even dust, that's got to be the information storage device."_ He reached, unplugged the hard drive and put it next to his books.

He ran down to the vehicle which was ready for use cockpit opened, he leaped in landing on the leather seat and grinned evilly, This was a nice vehicle wheel for steering, pedals for stop and go, shifters for whatever and a key hole... He looked at the key hole and looked under the dash.

Alfred walked into the bat cave to find it was dark "Master Bruce?" he looked down into the batmobile and saw Batman's cloak "Oh good, I thought you where someone else for a second."

Kress kept examining the wire, not understanding a word the butler said but he decided not to react or show himself.

"What are you doing sir you just got back and now you want to test out the new cape and the new boosters on the road?" Alfred looked worried when he didn't respond. "Penguin got away and you are going after him?" The vehicles engine started when Alfred realized, he wasn't examining the vehicle, he was hotwiring it. "GET OUT OF THERE YOU IMPOST---" He was cut off by the boosters kicking in.

Kress grinned stepping on a pedal, nothing happened, he then pressed the other with his foot full pressure; the car raced forward and hit the closed vehicle exit.

"NOOO!" Alfred yelled in sheer horror hearing the front end of the Batmobile crunch sickeningly into the door, he ran trying to turn on the computer to commandeer the car only to find it wouldn't even start at all.

Kress pressed another button.

Alfred dove to the floor as a missile flew out of the Batmobile blowing out the door.

Kress turned the wheel to hard turning putting the petal to the metal trying to aim to the exit, He went skidding ramming the cave wall making another sickening crunch and the rear light got busted out he shifted the gear to R then and did the same this time blasting backward through the trophy room trashing most of the trophies "Got it..." he put the pedal down softly turning racing out the cave door hole knocking off the passenger mirror and scraping off the paint on the right side, he raced down the cave keeping to the right and ramming the wall a sudden turn came and he hit straight into the stalagmite.

Alfred heard another sickening crunching metal sound from the tunnel.

Kress then pulled back going back a bit, the road and stalagmite turned left suddenly slamming the passenger side again folding in the door and tearing off all the plating of the rear right of the car.

Alfred Panicked and tried for his cell phone, he called Batman.

Kress finally made it out onto the road. **_"Well so much for subtle tactics."_** Kress smiled the wind was now on his face (Because he left the windshield in the bat cave with the fenders and right car door), he was going at least 140 MPH it was all and all a successful time, with the information on Batman's disk his search was under way.

"Hello this is Bruce Wayne." Batman said answering the phone, _"Oh thank God, it's you!"_

Batman looked confused, "Alfred what's going on? Why aren't you using the Comm.?" Alfred trembled the response _"Well you see..."_

**"WHAT?" **Batman's yell could be heard from many miles away.

Kress heard a dinging sound of metal hitting the pavement. " Stupid Peace of crap. " Kress aimed his hand backwards into the back and shot a starbolt through the bottom of the car punching another hole in it and severing the already hanging muffler. Smoke piled out of the ex-batmobile as it made its way down the road.

------------------------

"Its time to take a pause, if you want more, I will have more later." Kress says to you. Kress then walks and puts out the candle, when you blink you are sitting in the study room it is morning, you get up and look around to see if it was a dream or not.

"Be here later and more will be shown to you..."


End file.
